


Not the Skeleton

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco doesn't want to be the skeleton, but neither does Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesandcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/gifts).



"MARCOOOOOOO!" Jean yelled at the closed door in front of him.

  
"DAMN IT, JEAN!" came a muffled voice from beyond the door, "I LOOK RIDICULOUS. I'M NOT WEARING IT."

  
"Marcooo, come onnnnn. I'm sure you look fine."

  
Marco sighed, resigned himself to his fate, and opened the door. Jean took one look at him and burst out laughing.

  
"See! I told you it was terrible." Marco immediately slammed the door in his boyfriend's face and ripped the skeleton suit off his body, replacing it with jeans and a red hoodie.

  
Jean pounded on the door, occasionally letting out a strained, "Marcoooo," through his laughs. Once all of the aforementioned laughs had escaped his lungs, Jean cleared his throat and knocked on the door, gently this time.

  
The darker haired teen did not change his position of leaning on the door and pouting until he heard a soft sigh from Jean.

  
"Fine, you don't have to wear the costume."

  
Marco stood up straight, opened the door, pushed Jean into the room, and yelled, "Then you wear it!" from the other side of the door. 

"Show me once it's on!" he chimed in addition.

   
Jean groaned for a good 15 seconds before slipping his clothes off. He wrestled himself into the tight skeleton costume and flung the door open. Marco giggled and grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist.

  
"Come on, we're going trick-or-treating with Eren and his friends now. We were supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago anyway."

  
"W-wait! Marco! I can't go out like this! It's not even dark out yet. People will be able to see me."

  
Marco looked him up and down dubiously. "Jean, that's kind of the point of Halloween costumes."

  
"Not costumes like this!" he hissed. "You're not even dressed up as anything!"

  
Marco quickly pulled a mask out of his pocket and put it over his face. "There. Now I'm a frog."

  
Jean sighed as harshly and loudly as he possibly could and Marco pulled him by the wrist out the door.


End file.
